Retrato
by Lis J.B
Summary: ONESHOT Uma fic curtinha que surgiu no meio da madrugada, relata um momento de dor e extrema alegria para nossa Card Captor querida. Espero que gostem e leiam.


**Disclaimer:** CCS não me pertence, mas usei dos personagens para fazer a história.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisado por: **Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

______________________________________________________________________

**Retrato**

Ela olhou a face no retrato, a única coisa que ainda possuía em comum com a imagem era a cor de seus olhos. Mordeu os lábios e deixou um suspiro abafado escapar por entre seus lábios imaginando como o avançar do tempo era uma coisa imprevisível.

-Está tudo pronto? – ouviu a voz baixa perguntar à porta, ela estendeu-lhe a mão para que viesse em sua direção – Algum problema?

-Não necessariamente um problema – beijou os dedos cumpridos e observou o brilho na aliança do esposo – Sabe o que dizem, não é? São apenas os danadinhos dos…

-_Hormônios_ – ele repetiu com um sorriso bobo, havia tanta felicidade estampada em sua expressão que era quase palpável.

-Você está pronto? – perguntou desviando a atenção desse para um livro infantil, dando uma última olhada na fotografia.

-Nunca estive tão preparado – passou a mão livre pelo cabelo dando uma leve apertada com a outra contra os dedos finos e quentes da esposa – Se bem que acho que isso não será o suficiente.

-Não preciso do suficiente – sorriu de um modo encorajador.

-Sakura eu…

-Lembra-se desse garoto? – apontou para o menino com cabelos revoltosos.

-Como poderia esquecer? – ele lhe sorriu tentando entender o objetivo da mulher com aquela observação.

-_Syaoran_… Meu melhor amigo – soprou as palavras com um suspiro – Prometeu estar comigo sempre que precisasse… - houve uma pausa – Obrigada por estar aqui ao meu lado.

-Não te decepcionaria.

-… obrigada assim mesmo – ela se ergueu recolhendo a bolsa quase vazia de cima de sua penteadeira – Já podemos ir – estendeu a mão pegando um livro infantil pouco antes de passar pela porta, fazendo um breve movimento com dificuldades.

-Deveria pedir ao invés de ficar fazendo força.

-Pára com isso, seu bobo – ela sorriu de um modo genuíno – Não é como se eu estivesse com um problema de coluna, apesar de ela estar tão dolorida quanto minhas pernas – soltou um murmúrio satisfeito.

-Fizemos com empenho – houve uma pausa constrangedora entre eles, se entreolharam e então gargalharam com malícia.

-Vamos repetir a dose? – perguntou mordendo os lábios, prendendo o riso inevitável, sabia que ele estava tentando distraí-la.

-Quando você quiser – piscou avaliando o comportamento da esposa.

-Em breve – passou a palma na face, sentindo um pinicar gostoso na pele quente.

-Em breve… - repetiu, como se estivesse enfeitiçado pela mulher e seu toque.

Entraram no carro e ouviu-se uma partida acelerada, pelo caminho ficavam as marcas da passagem que daria origem a novos passos. Não era como se ela sentisse dor em suas costas e joelhos, mas havia muita dor envolvida.

O sangue escorreu pela cama e chão, o suor do corpo feminino tornava sua face ainda mais pálida e doentia. Arrancavam a vida de suas entranhas e ela gritava, apertando as mãos no tecido áspero e com cheiro estéril no qual estava deitada.

Uma luz forte diante de seus olhos, inutilmente arqueou as costas, suas veias do pescoço e os dentes trincados revelando tamanha força que lhe era exigido. Será que estava respirando? Não conseguia prestar atenção em si mesma.

Arfou, tentando olhar para alguém ou alguma coisa que tivesse forma e sentido, a vista ficando embaçada e uma estranha nostalgia. Aquilo só poderia terminar em lágrimas e ela ficou satisfeitíssima quando as ouviu, até mesmo chorou junto.

Um vulto azul com máscara e touca aproximou, ela o olhou meio sem foco, mas não precisava da visão para entender o que estava lhe sendo exibido. A mais bela arte que já percebera em toda a sua vida era um borrão em sua visão, mas ela a enxergava e percebia de maneiras tão sensacionais e completas, que o riso de seus lábios misturavam com seu suor e as lágrimas tornando o momento um tanto molhado demais, com um pouco de sangue no minúsculo ponto roxo.

Sua mão pausou no ar buscando contato e ela levou a dela de encontro com os dedinhos miúdos. A ternura que exibia era a amnésia perfeita para os momentos angustiantes e agonizantes de antes. Um aperto no polegar e a porta se abrindo, era a outra metade, provavelmente a tinta que ajudara a ela, o pincel, a desenhar aquela preciosidade.

-Amor – ele disse com surpresa, medo, felicidade, ansiedade e tal palavra nunca havia sido de forma tão correta e no momento tão exato quanto estava sendo dita naquele momento.

-_Amor _– ela repetiu de forma embriagada com o restante de voz que possuía.

As mãos dele pousaram sobre a cabecinha pequena e ela reparou nos cabelos. Os olhinhos buscaram com curiosidade a nova figura e ela pode perceber sem surpresa, mas admirada como se aquilo fosse improvável, a cor esmeralda que reluzia.

-Será que pode ler para nós? – ela o olhou, dois pares de jóias atentas a ele.

-Se faltar voz – balançou a cabeça sem completar a sentença.

-O silêncio entende e complementa – sua voz transportou uma porção de sentimentos que ele já sentia – Quer saber de uma coisa engraçada? – havia humor, Olhou para ela curioso.

-Acho que teremos mais gastos com presilhas do que com fraldas – fez uma caricia leve no cabelo rebelde da criança e olhou zombeteira, dando língua, para o marido, que também era o melhor amigo e coincidentemente, o menino da fotografia.

______________________________________________________________________

**Nota da Autora:** _Fic escrita rápida e antes de uma soneca, então, se não entenderem, podem reclamar mesmo. Escrevi em tempo calculado de uns… quinze minutos, desculpem se ficou um total desastre, mas foi um impulso urgente de querer escrever isso. Ps.: desculpe o apelido "Naure, Bruno Naure agente secreto 007", mas eu simplesmente não resisti, deve ser o sono... uiá! Ps2.: Eu sou NORMAL! – pelo menos em longos intervalos durante o dia_.

**Nota do Revisor 007:** _Olá eu não ia escrever nenhuma nota (prefiro o anonimato já que sou um agente secreto) mas queria dizer que estou feliz por poder revisar as fics da mimy ._

_Sobre essa fic ela fugiu bem ao seu estilo mas está leve e a história é muito bonita _

_Bom... Boa Leitura e esperamos reviews _

**QUERO REVIEWS!**

_É assim mesmo, com o tempo a gente acaba ficando mais exigente e chata. __Mas eu amo todos vocês__._


End file.
